Teardrop
by pisces-twins
Summary: Hyoga goes back to Siberia, after 7 years absence, someone is waiting for him... Unusual pairing Hyoga?. Please review! By Aqua


****

**A/N;**

**Written by Aqua**

I wrote most of this a while ago, and I just really like this idea, I don't think anyone has done this before, but I'm not sure...

I bet you can't guess the pairing! Well I hope it's not that obvious anyway!

* * *

**Teardrop**

He had always watched Hyoga with admiration, observing his elegant moves as he formed his position, ready to use his 'Diamond Dust'.

He was so strong and muscular, but at the same time delicate, and fragile...

That was one of the things he loved about Hyoga, amongst other things...

Hyoga had always been there for him whenever he needed help, and he had always helped Hyoga, in any way he could.

Although he had been quite young when Hyoga had killed the Crystal Saint, he still understood what he was going through. He hadn't got the chance to comfort him though, that Pegasus Saint was hanging around, and plus as soon he had buried him they had to rush off to help 'Athena', the woman whom had often stolen Hyoga from him, it seemed like every time he came back she suddenly needed him for something. It was stupid, but he was jealous of her, and all the other Saints; they got to have Hyoga around all the time...

"They don't know what they've got," He mumbled angrily to himself.

It was true they didn't know what they had, they didn't appreciate him.

He growled. It was so infuriating, he loved Hyoga with all his heart, but he hardly ever got to see him. They on the other hand possessed no particular feelings towards the ice warrior other than friendship, and they saw him almost everyday.

However Hyoga was coming back today, after about seven years absence, which meant that he, was now fourteen, and Hyoga was twenty-one. (WOW HE'S SOOO OOLD) Jaccob paused for a moment trying to imagine what Hyoga would look like, wondering if he would look terribly different, he hoped not...

Maybe he would look like Camus; Camus was about his age now when...

"Hyoga... no one blames you," He whispered to himself. Hyoga had had no choice, he had to choose between Athena and his sensei, he chose Athena.

"What does no one blame me for?" Hyoga asked, a slight smile on his face.

What? Hyoga was standing right in front of him, how did he not see him, or hear him come? Jaccob abandoned this trail of thought, it was so much better to just look at Hyoga. His jaw dropped, Hyoga looked even better (if that's possible) then he did before, he had definitely aged well, to say the least.

His light tan, his long blonde locks, which were longer now, his frozen blue eyes...

He was taller, more muscular (not disgustingly). He was wearing a dark blue polo-neck, with his usual black trousers, maybe he wasn't as used to the cold anymore?

Jaccob let out a shaky breath he didn't know he had been holding as he gazed in to those deep, blue eyes, eyes that showed his true feelings, his face was a mask hiding his pain, but his eyes... if you looked deep enough you could see all the hurt he worked so hard to cover up in them...

"Jaccob?" Hyoga walked slowly towards him.

He brushed the blue-haired boy's bangs out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry I missed you grow up," He whispered into the younger boy's ear as he pulled him in to an embrace.

Jaccob was shocked at this, but loved every second of it.

It was true, Hyoga had missed a lot, Jaccob was no longer that small boy (who looked and sounded like a girl) Hyoga had known all those years ago. His blue hair was now down to his back, he had grown it, hoping he would look like Camus; he had seen the way Hyoga looked at Camus, and vice-versa. He was tall and slender, probably the same height Hyoga was when he was his age, but don't let the slender part fool you, he was really quite muscular, he had no armour, but he was training himself anyway, Camus was strong...

Pale green eyes met morning-sky blue ones as Hyoga pulled away to look at him.

"You've changed so much, I barely recognised you," Hyoga said with a smile.

"Yeah, well... seven years is a long time," Jaccob said sadly.

Hyoga noticed his desolate tone, "Has it really been that long?" Hyoga asked, a forlorn look on his face.

Jaccob hated to see him sad, "It's alright... I know you have duties as a knight,"

"But still... I should have tried to come back..."

They both knew that that wouldn't have been possible, being a Saint of Athena meant your duty was to her, and her alone, which took up a lot of his time; it seemed there was more evil than good in this world, it was like there were always more bad-guys than good-guys, and they were fighting every one of them.

"I'm sorry," Hyoga finished, he bowed his head.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Jaccob definitely did not want to make Hyoga sad, "You just did what you had to,"

Hyoga looked up at him, and smiled. At least somebody understood that... he had to... didn't he? Then again maybe, no Camus would definitely, still be alive if it wasn't for him.

Why did he always end up killing people who didn't really know they were on the wrong side, or people that were willing to change... at least they might have been, if he had just given them more time... like Isaac.

"I need to see my mother," He said quickly, Isaac had reminded him of her, and without thinking started to walk towards the shipwreck's location, but was stopped by a surprisingly strong grip on his arm. He turned around.

"You should eat something first, you must be tired from your journey-"

"I need to do this," He said shaking off Jaccob's hand. "I need to do this now... It's been too long since I last..." He stared at the ground.

Jaccob nodded, and so Hyoga turned to leave.

"Do you want me to come?" Jaccob asked hopefully.

"No... I just want to be alone," And with that he left.

_TBC....._

__

* * *

**A/N;**

I'm pretty sure Jaccob's real name is actually Yakoff, DID YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I WAS GONNA USE THAT????? Yakoff has a different meaning in English, different to Russian that is. And I calculated the ages according to their ages in the beginning, Hyoga was 14 and... ahem, _Yakoff _was 7, I think that's right.

I'm not really sure how long Hyoga was away, when they last saw each other etc. so if this is wrong, just imagine it isn't!

And maybe someone is screaming NOOOOOOOOOOOO at this pairing, but whatever... please don't hurt me...

Someone better like this cos it was really painful to write; I have RSI (repetitive strain injury), I had two and a half weeks off school, spent every second of every day on the computer, and managed to get RSI, it's really painful, and it is _REALLY_ starting to annoy me; the computer is my life, sad but true I'm afraid, and so if no one likes this, I'll die.

ouch... I'm dying, I really gotta stop typing... bye

By Aqua


End file.
